Lost Soul
by legi0nn
Summary: Elysse Elric, Edward and Alphonse sister, she's hyperactive but a klutz at times. But if Elysse Elric had an enemy called Revenge which was her old friend, what would she do to stop all this crazyness!
1. Forbidden Past

---------

Forbidden Past, Chapter One

---------

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist but I do own my made up character Elysse Elric oo you can use her if you want but ask me first. I also want to thank **_Yumizuki_** for helping me correct my fanfiction, so it makes her an author of this fanfiction to.

---------

Leaving the ones you love is a tough choice, but it has to come someday. But who would expect it to come at such a young age? You may not have experienced being forced away from your family, but I have. Its the worst thing that can happen to anyone in this small world, and Fate happened to choose me. Hohenhiem was my father, and he was a good parent. I only knew my mother, Trisha Elric, for about 3 years. Then, one night, he left with me in his arms on a journey into the more rural parts of Resembool. Father trained my alchemy skills to the level of a State Alchemist, but it was my decision to join the military or not, and I chose "No". There really was no reason why I chose No. My instincts had told me to choose that. Â Father said my choice was different from my twins, Edward, and younger brother, Alphonse. They wanted to be State Alchemists for reasons that I did not know.

My story really started when I was 10 years old; I was with my very best friend Patricia Robertson, a rich girl with big dreams. She'd go crazy if you said "Powerful" because she loves that word. She always thought she had powers, like flying and all that. In fact, because of her crazy attribute, I found out that she could be my worst enemy. Let my story begin.

A scream was heard from outside Patricia's mansion, and everyone ran out to the back yard to see what was wrong. Once seeing the dreaded scene, everyone screamed, except for Elysse and Patricia. "Oh, my lord!" cried one of the maids. Blood was everywhere on the table outside the backyard, where Patricia had been injured. A knife was stabbed into her hand, and in addition to that, the blade had gone through the table! When Elysse pulled the knife out, blood started to spill all over the table. "Patricia, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking!" Elysse wailed, her eyes starting to get teary. Her clothes had specks of blood on them. They had been watching the men at the bar using knives to try to stab their victims hand while both were drunk.

"It's alright child" Mrs. Robertson soothed, while putting her hand on Elysse's shoulder.

"We know you didn't mean to do it. A little girl like you wouldn't do such a thing like this on purpose. Patricia has known you for years. We all know it was an accident and we don't mind at all, but with Patricia injured like this, she wouldn't be able to play with you in a couple of weeks." Mr. Robertson explained, while taking Patricia's hand and examining it. Patricia grew angry, pushed her dad away, grabbed the knife, and charged at Elysse. Her servants quickly grabbed her and held her tight.

"Patricia! What were you thinking?" questioned Mrs. Robertson, her hands to her mouth.

Patricia replied with a little smirk on her face, "What else, dear Mother? I want to kill her! A pay back! She stabs me, and I stab her back. It's a great deal!" She then turned to Elysse, her eyes filled with a crazed passion. She insanely laughed, "I promise you Miss Elric, I'm going to hunt you down! Every step of the way I'll be watching you! Don't forget that I keep promises and never break them, so keep a look out..." Patricia began to laugh like a devil and everyone thought she was going psycho, but she wasn't. It was true; she did want to kill Elysse. Elysse fled, tears streaming down her face. Once she reached her house, she ran up the stairs grabbed some money and ran back down the stairs. Her father was out in the market, and he would never see her vanish. Before she walked out of the door, she turned to face her house, and saw that she'd be leaving her home and never coming back. With that she ran off, disappearing into the distance.

Years passed and Elysse was now 15. She was having a great time exploring the world. She had been to every city in Amestris, and even to Liore and Ishbal. Because of her personality, sense of judgement, and alchemy skills, she always had food and shelter every night. Sometimes, Elysse felt lucky that she never became a State Alchemists. Apparently, they were called Dogs of the Military, and hated everywhere. One sunny morning, she was browsing the shops when she saw someone familiar. "Hmm" she wondered, thoughts flowing to her head. The boy she was looking at was standing next to a suit of armor. He was quite short, but he had the same golden eyes as she had, and the same color hair. She finally figured it out. It was her twin, Edward! But where was Alphonse? And who was in that suit of armor?

"EDWARD! I MISSED YOU!" Elysse screamed, bolting up to her brother. She hugged him so hard, and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Who the heck are you!" Edward wriggled out of Elysses grasp. He inspected the insane girl. Golden eyes, blonde hair, the same signature cow-lickit couldnt behis best playmate next to Winrynot after so many years.

"E-Elysse?" Edward asked. As Elysse nodded her head up and down feverishly, Al commented, "Brother We havent seen Elysse for about 12 years ever since dad took her away that one night" They all suddenly mashed into a group hug. Who wouldnt, especially if it was a long lost sibling? Elysse started asking questions rapidly, and Edward and Alphonse told the whole story, from her disappearance, to how much they hated Hohenheim for leaving, to the attempted human transmutation, to where they were standing now, etc. For a few days, Elysse couldn't get it off her mind that they were back together but soon, she faced the fact, and joyfully went along with her brothers on their journey.

----------

Well, what'd you think of our fanfiction? (Yumizuki and I) Please review!


	2. Problems

-------------

Problems, Chapter Two

-------------

Elysse sailed through the air, landed hard on her bottom, and rolled on the solid concrete sidewalk after being thrown. An old man with strength disproportionate to his age standing six feet away was glaring at her.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" shouted Elysse to Edward and Al. The three of them turned to the man with a frown plastered on their faces.

"So what are you three lads doing here?"

Edward pointed to Elysse, his face contorted in an angry appearance. True, maybe Elysse was a bit like a tomboy at times, but that was no explanation for a stranger this close to her to mistake Elysse for a boy.

"My mistake, what are you three youngsters doing here?"

The man who had thrown Elysse was named Peter. He lived in a mansion which was gigantic and beautiful. The stairs in the house were curved in an elegant swirl, and the gardens exploded with riots of colors of various flowers. I'll leave the imagination to you. Elysse had accidentally trespassed into the mansion, for she had thrown her book into the garden while chasing Edward for stealing one of her other books. Although Peter minded about Elysse running around in his garden, once seeing that three children

would not pose a threat to him, he was more curious as to why Elysse was in his garden.

"Good question" replied Edward. He then mumbled in an angry voice, _"But we're not kids anymore..."_

"Well, my twin brother was being a jerk" Elysse started, smoothing back her hair.

-Flashback-

"**Dang it, Ed! Give me back my book! I spent ten bucks for that!"** Elysse screamed after her twin, who was gleefully sneering while running for his life. Alphonse just looked at them, and turned his head, pretending not to notice. It was better to keep out of his siblings business especially since that time he tried to separate them from killing each other, but got his head separated from his body instead.

Oh Ed teased, sticking his tongue out at his sister while running. "You spent tenbucks for a measly BEGINNERS book to alchemy. And I thought you said that Father trained you to the level of a State Alchemist at age ten!"

"Shut up, shorty! Its good to review the basics!" Elysse yelled.

"**Dang it, DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BEAN!"** Ed cursed out. His fury stimulated his speed. That was a good thing, because Elysse had just thrown another one of her books she bought at Ed. This time, it soared over his head, and landed in someones garden.

"Shoot" Elysse muttered. "That Advanced Book cost me 30 dollars!" She looked around to see if the owner of the house was around, and seeing that he or she wasnt, tiptoed into the garden after her book. She found it, turned around, and bumped into an old man.

"Uh-oh" Elysse whispered, as the man grabbed her and threw her out of his garden.

End Flashback

By the way, we need a place to stay in for the night," Elysse looked around. "Oh yes, your mansion looks like a dump!" Elysse finished the sentence with a little shout, completely forgetting that she had just asked a favor out of the man. Although she knew that the mansion wasn't a dump, Elysse was still pretty pissed off over Ed stealing her book. She began to smooth out a page of her the hardback.

"Sorry sir, my sister is in a bad mood right now," replied Al, deciding that it was time to cut in, or the situation could get much worse.

"You've got that right..." Elysse said between her teeth, and becoming frustrated over not able to physically smooth out the pages, Elysse drew Eds transmutation circle, placed her book inside the lines, and alchemized the pages fresh and new.

"WOW! You can do alchemy? Thats awesome! Anyways, forget about the trespassing and this young ladys comment. I think you all need rest. Let's go to the dining room and eat. I will be glad to have you for dinner with me, but first we have to introduce ourselves!" Peter exclaimed, all in one breath.

"I'm Edward, this is Al, and shes Elysse," Edward introduced as he pointed to his brother and sister.

"What adorable names!" cried Peter, as the three Elric's sweat dropped. "My name's Peter!" Peter was an old man, but the Elrics were still freaking out over how energetic he was! Peter was always cheerful and all smiles. Well, let's continue.

They all ran to the dining room, and were amazed to find that it wasn't just any dining room. In fact, it was spacious and beautiful. Bright colored chairs hugged the edges of the table, and the curtains were fashioned out of gold fabric, a color richer than the hues of Ed and Elysses hair.

"Wow" murmured Elysse. Edward flopped on the couch, (Wow, a couch in a dinning

room. Its possible o.o) while Al sat beside him, gazing at the pictures on the

walls. Peter left them to drink in their surroundings while he set off to prepare dinner. Ed and Al closed their eyes, and began to doze. Elysse snuck around the two, popped out from behind the couch, and scared Edward and Al. Both jumped three feet in the air.

"Oh crap! You scared me-" Edward paused for moment, realizing he admitted he was scared, and did a fake laugh. "I mean Al heh heh Al was scared"

Elysse rolled her eyes. Peter called the trio to the dinner table. Once dinner was served they all sat down and began to tuck into the turkey dinner. Al could not eat because of his armor, and mournfully stared at the food. As they were eating, Peter began to ask ridiculous questions.

"So, are you and Elysse dating?" he asked Edward. The twin Elrics spat water out of their mouths. Al was shocked by this question. The threes expressions turned anime style: O.o

"Aren't you?" asked Peter. He turned to Al. I mean, Ed and Elysse DO fight like couples!

"What? No! I'm an Elric!" replied Elysse. _"Edward, you stupid pipsqueak. You forgot to tell him our last name!" _she thought.

"E-Exactly! Elysse is an Elric!" agreed Edward.

"So you two are married!" Peter grinned as he said this. He took another bite out of his turkey, relishing the taste and happiness over guessing the truth.

Edward slapped his forehead and Elysse choked on her water.

Elysse began to speak, "What I mean to say is-"

She was interrupted by Edward. "What she meant to say is she's my sister..."

There was a pause. Elysse and Edward's eyes shifted. Elysse struggled to find the right words while Edward continued eating this food. Peter struck up a conversation again.

"Why, Elysse saw you alchemize your book into good as new outside!"

"Yea, my siblings and I study Alchemy. Actually, the circle I drew is my twin, Ed's. I don't have my own alchemy circle, but I'm currently making one. So do you study Alchemy?" asked Elysse.

"No, I'm not born to be State Alchemist's like you youngsters!" laughed Peter.

The Elrics looked at each other and turned back to the man. Al look at Edward, Edward looked at Elysse.

Elysse rolled her eyes and began to speak, "I see, umm…so what do you do in your free time?" asked Elysse.

There was silence once again. Everyone was looking back and forth at each other. Seeing that it was a topic that could never continue, Elysse shrugged, and said, "Well I think that's enough for today". Peter sweat dropped and the two brothers smiled at the old mans reaction.

That night they were all doing their own business; the Elrics were in their separated rooms and Peter was washing dishes, but having a great time doing it. Alphonse was reading the one of the more advanced alchemy texts Elysse bought, and Edward was writing a letter to Winry. Elysse? Let's just say was also writing a letter to her friend.

"_Hmm_" Elysse started to think of what to write next. She had not communicated with Patricia for many, many years. They had still been kids since that accident, and Elysse highly doubted now that Patricia was serious about killing her.

Edward was curious of what Elysse and Al were doing, so he decided to disturb them. He first walked over to Elysse's room, opened the door and walked up to her, teasing, "Who are you writing to? Your boyfriend?"

"No!" Elysse grew angry at the intrusion, but calmed down. "It's...a very special friend, you wouldn't understand!"

"What do you mean El?" Edward asked in curiously.

"It's not my boyfriend! Her name is..." Elysse paused.

Al heard what was going on and he decided to check it out. "What's going on?" he asked, poking his armor head through the door.

"I'm asking Elysse some questions. It seems as ifshes writing to her boyfriend!" replied Edward.

"Yeah, some 'random' yet 'stupid' questions...AND I'm NOT WRITING TO MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled.

"Come on El, tell me! Who are you writing it to?" Edward begged.

"Ok, ok! Her name is Patrica, a very special friend whom I haven't talked to in like, a thousand years! She might be annoying, but extremely fun to play with! Yea, she might get over obsessed with the word power, but she's still really really really cool!" But Elysse had babbled, but faltered at the end.

What now? Al asked.

"I accidentally stabbed a knife through her hand when I was eight. And she's threatened to kill me ever since I didnt tell you this minor detail though, when I was telling you how the past years were for me"

"WTF! Thats a MINOR detail! Dont worry, El. With us around, she wont hurt you!" Ed consoled.

I"'m pretty sure that when she reads your letter, she wont be mad at you anymore!" Al added on.

With that, the trio gave each other a hug, and went to bed.

But Elysse had been way too trusting to Patricia in the letter, and gave out a little too much information. A few days later, Patricia received the letter, and smugly whispered, "I've got you, Miss Elric!"

------------

I would like to thank my friend again for correcting my chapter! God bless you! Lol! Oh yes please review!


	3. Free Time

------------

Free Time, Chapter Three

------------

The sun had risen at six in the morning and everything and everyone started to wake up. The birds were chirping merrily, exchanging their daily bird banter. Even Peter was up, tending to the flowers that Elysse had trampled over yesterday. Al, who couldnt go to sleep because he was armor, began to cook breakfast for everyone in the house. The only two people who were still snoring in bed were our two Elric twins, Edward and Elysse, the stubborn...Ok I'm going way off. Let's start again shall we?

It was afternoon when Edward had woken up. He pounded down stairs after throwing on his black tank top and black hi-rise pants.

"El, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked when he spotted his sister carrying 10 books.

She had a mad look on her face and threw a heavy alchemy dictionary at him. Edward caught it just before it took his head off.

"It's late, pipsqueak! You were supposed to wake up at seven o'clock in the morning to check out the mansion with me! Now, I have to get my stuff ready for a study session, so out of my way, out of my way!" she impatiently said.

Ed suppressed his anger about the pipsqueak comment, and blocked her way.

"You didnt answer my question! Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"Because you need to learn how to wake up yourself, short stuff!" she yelled.

"Who-are-you-calling-short-that-can-be-squashed-by-a-big-foot!" he screamed.

"You know what Ed!" Elysse retorted, dropping her books on the ground and stepping menacingly toward Ed. "Sometimes you can be a pain in the neck!" With that, she stormed off.

Running up the stairs, she saw a black figure pass by in the other end of the hall. She ignored it and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her after stepping in.

"That jerk!" she muttered, gathering more notebooks and pencils for studying.

She then heard foot steps, so she walked over to the door and opened it. It was just Peter.

"Hey Mr. Peter. Umm, was that you I saw pass by at the other end of the hall?" she asked.

"What do you mean young one?" he asked.

Elysse became frightened. What would be stalking her in this house?

"No it was me!" he laughed.

But Peter really had no clue to what Elysse was referring to. Therefore, he just made something up to relieve her of any fear. He continued, "You should've seen your face! Oh, oh, where are your brothers? I haven't seen them in a while"

"Oh, Al's cleaning the backyard for the tenth time today. Either he doesnt know that its fall, and leaves are gonna fall continuously, or that hes just bored and Edward is just walking around. He just woke up...from his long 'idiotic' sleep." she replied.

Peter raised an eye brow. But he got over that and changed the subject, "Oh yes, about your question last night. Free time for me? Let me show you." Peter hopped down the stairs two at a time and walked over to a pair of large ornate doors. The design was extremely intricate, with golden suns and stars decorating the smooth chocolate wood. Peter heaved open the heavy doors. Elysse gasped at the all sorts of books behind.

"Oh my lord..." whispered Elysse, as she began to look around. She slowly walked up to a shelf of books, and fingered them. Although ancient, these books were in quite good condition. Edward was wandering around the mansion, and spotted that Elysse was in the library with Peter. He tip-toed in and sat on a stool. The two didn't seem to notice his prescence, so he just listened to their conversation.

"Where did you get all these wonderful books, Mr. Peter? They're amazing!" The teen ran to the history section and pulled a book out and began to read it.

It was a book on the Ishbal Rebellion, supposedly sparked by the accidental shooting of a child. Elysse was so engrossed in the book, that if bombs fell, she probably could've read through them. It was as if she was actually living history. Elysse finished the book, and closed it. She shoved the book back in its rightful place. Peter was looking extremely amused.

"Sorry, I get carried away with books. I love them so much that I can't seem to stop reading" she said.

"Its quite alright child! I've never known any person like you to continuously read a book for two hours!"

"Wh-What! Its been two hours!" Edward was shocked because he never knew his sister was obsessed with books. He too had been sitting there for two hours, timing his sister, never taking his eyes off of her. Elysse, his stubborn twin, was a bookworm? He should've noticed when he saw her carrying so many books.

"Go ahead child, grab all the books you want to read" urged Peter.

Elysse grabbed five history books on the Ishbal Rebellion, and began to walk toward the library door. Edward tried not to get noticed by Elysse and began attempting to sneak out of the library door, but his twin spotted him.

"Edward? What are you doing here!" she said with a laugh.

Edward turned to Elysse and scratched his head, he walked up to his sister and picked up the book that was on the very top and looked at it. He said, "Wow, that's great! Lots of information..." he said.

"What? Ed, what are you up to?" asked Elysse.

"No, no. Nothing!" he answered scratching his head. "Just wondering how you're also obsessed with books too!"

"Oh really? Well give me back my book!" Elysse said annoyed, as she tried to grab it the book back. She struggled to keep the other books she had balanced.

"Why should I? Maybe if you woke me up earlier I might give it to ya' " Edward said.

"Oh shut up! I got the book first so I get it!" yelled Elysse.

"I'm older so you listen to me!" Edward yelled back.

"Yea, by like three minutes! Were twins, remember! It doesn't matter!" Elysse retorted, starting to grow angry.

"I'm smarter!" he shouted.

"I'm taller" Elysse whispered with a smile.

"Stop with the height! Show some respect for your elder brother, will ya'!" he said.

"Why should I? Were TWINS! It's ob- whoa!" she lost balanced and fell, pinning Edward to the ground. Face to face they blushed, books scattered all over the ground.

"What are you two doing?" asked Peter. The two Elric's quickly stood up and sweat dropped.

"Hmm, since Elysse has an obsession with books I'll give her my library. In fact you're all free to stay as long as you like" Peter said with a grin.

The two eldest turned to each other and smiled, both running out of the library to tell Al the great news. Peter sighed, "Kids..." he finished with a grin. But he soon frowned. If it wasnt him who was in the hallway, who was it?

----------

Yumizuki finished correcting chapter three! I hope you like it, she spends hours trying to correct these but she also writes her own fanfiction of course! Please review!


	4. Annoying Me

---------

Annoying Me, Chapter Four

---------

"See you in a month, Mr. Peter!" called Edward, Elysse, and Al.

They waved back at the old man who had been so hospitable to the trio for the past two weeks. Peter had encouraged them to stay longer because he considered them his grandchildren that he never had. But Edward decided that they had troubled him enough, and decided to move on in their journey. Mr. Peter, now being their adopted grandfather, ordered them to come back in one month. "

You can just call me Grandpa!" Peter cheerily yelled back.

He would sincerely miss those children. They had brought so much joy and life to his mansion. Once they turned the corner on the end of the street, Elysse commented, "I'm going to miss Grandpa and our new home...oh well at least we can travel wherever and whenever we want now" The three Elric's disappeared into the sunrise.

They were back on traveling once again. Four hours passed by and they had done nothing but walk. Elysse bit her lip trying to control herself from saying the two words she wanted to blurt out: 'Im hungry'. Edward couldn't control his mouth. He turned to Al and Elysse, and saw that Elysse wanted to say something. So he let her talk instead.

"Umm, El?" asked Edward. "You look like you wanna say something"

"Yea," she looked straight up at Edward and continued, "Are you hungry?" Her twin nodded, but started ranting and waving his arms soon after.

"Well duh! We've been walking for four hours!"

"Youre wrong there! I...I am hungry...and tired...Al and I stayed up all night writing something..." Elysse muttered.

Ed turned to his younger brother to verify Elysses words.

"Yup. It's true, Brother." Al replied.

He glanced a shifty look at Elysse. Edward raised an eyebrow at them. "OK, what are you two up to?"

"Oh, umm...it's nothing, Al and I threw it away cause it was horrible" Elysse quickly said.

"Couldn't you wait for me to see it first!" asked Edward.

"Well, you wouldn't have that much interest in it anyway so I threw it away..." replied Elysse, but knowing fully that her brother WOULD have been interested in their theory of the Gate. But she and Al had ended up drawing transmutation circles for fun, and combining them with others to check out the effect. "

Oh, Im sure of that...Of COURSE I wouldnt be interested in that mini explosion in your room yesterday, El!" Edward crossly and sarcastically replied, stopping and crossing his arms at Elysse.

"Oh that" Elysse sweatdropped.

"Heh heh Never OK OK! I confess brother!" Al butted in, anime tears streaming from his face. "Elysse and I were drawing..." and Edward only listened and sweatdropped at his brothers dramatic armor motions.

"Right so you combined transmutation circles together instead of working on the by passing Equivalent Exchange, and made that explosion?"

"Yea" Elysse faintly said. "We combined Colonel Roy Mustang's circle, yours, and Als!"

Edward sighed at his siblings curiosity. Shaking his head, he turned, and gasped.

"Its...Its..."

"A castle..." Al finished for Edward. All three of them just glanced at the huge palace, and were amazed by its beautiful design. Beautiful granite turrets adorned the exterior, while real marble shaped the steps up to the main door. However, it started to rain and the three of them ran for cover. The twins, except Alphonse, failed to notice a slight aura of blue alchemical energy before the deluge.

"I'm not stepping in those gates! Im not gonna get thrown six feet again!" Elysse complained, as Edward grabbed her hand, and raced past the gate and into the castle. Al closed the door behind them and followed his older siblings.

"This is so odd" Al muttered. The Amestrian weather forecast is NEVER wrongunless that force of energy had anything to do with this.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Edward, his voice pervading the empty area. Al saw a figure pass by and became frightened.

"Brother...I think we should go...I saw something pass by..."

"Your minds just playing tricks on you, Al" said Edward folding his arms.

He then saw the figure pass by again. He unfolded his arms and too became frightened. Ed glanced at Elysse. She too was turning pale. It was the exact same shape of the figure in Mr. Peters house. Edward looked around for a few more moments. Then, turning to Al and Elysse, he said, "Hey-"

He paused, for his brother and sister weren't there. He frantically searched and finally spotted them going up a flight of purple velvet stairs.

"Can't you at least warn me?" he shouted.

Al and Elysse ignored him and ran up the stairs; Edward rolled his eyes and ran after them. As they reached the top of the stairs they saw something strange, something moving in the darkness. Elysse alchemized a flashlight out of the floor, and shined it on the figure. They all saw a woman picking up paper off the floor. They all sighed with sheer relief. The woman stood up and turned to them to face them. She had black hair and was wearing a red lady's suit.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Elysse apologized.

In the back of her mind, she was thinking, _"Why the heck would she be picking things up in the darkness?" _

"It's alright. Sorry I couldn't come to greet you. My servants are all working so hard that they get carried away, umm... do I know you?" asked the woman, whisking away a stray lock of wavy hair that had fallen into her face. All three of the Elrics just stared at her for a moment.

Edward broke the silence, "No, I'm Edward and this is Al and Elysse" he said pointing to his brother and sister.

"I'm his sister..." Elysse said in case the woman was thinking of something else. She did not want a whole other Peter incident again.

"Oh!" the woman seemed surprised.

Al caught a brief look on the ladys faceit was as if she didnt even NEED them to introduce themselvesit was as if she already knew theme specially Elysse. The woman then randomly asked, "Would you like to come to my royal ball?" The three Elrics glanced at each other, knowing the answer.

They only needed shelter until the rain passed and not a royal ball.

"Oh...umm we really don't have-" Elysse began to eerily and started to walk off.

"I didn't even finish my sentence yet..." whispered Elysse to Edward and Al.

"I'm telling you theres something about that woman..." Edward whispered back, just as the woman turned to look back at them.

"Oops! My mistake! I didnt even introduce myself! I'm Sarah, the owner of this place. Let me show you to your rooms" With that, Sarah held Al and Elysses hand, with Ed holding on to Elysses hand.

The woman marched at a fast pace towards the end of the corridor, where it seemed even darker. Elysse was wincing in pain over the ladys iron grip on her hand.

"Heres your room dear..." Sarah stopped at a room, and pushed Elysse in.

As quickly as she had stopped, she marched Ed and Al further down the hall, and around the corner. Elysse took one look at the room, checked to see if Sarah was long gone out of earshot, and wailed, "I HATE PINK!" With Edward and Alphonse, Sarah abruptly stopped at another room, way way way far away from Elysse's room.

"Why-" Edward started, but was interrupted.

"Come now, you two are sleeping here" Sarah briskly said, and pushed them in their room.

Sarah walked out of the room and down the corridor. Glancing back to see if anyone was looking, her body changed into a tall, slender blonde fifteen-year-old with a few freckles on her nose.

"The fools..." she muttered under her breath.

Patricia was her true self.

"They don't even know who their dealing with..." Placing a hand on a wall, it swung open, and Patricia disappeared after entering the secret panel.

"Something's fishy about that Sarah" whispered Edward, flipping open his pocket watch again and again. "Why would she be looking for something in the dark?"

"I agree, Brother Don't you think we should tell Elysse?" replied Al.

"I'm way ahead of ya'! " exclaimed Edward, as he marched out of the door to Elysse's room.

He knocked. There was no answer, and Al tried this time. No answer. Ed and Al pounded on the door, and screamed, "Elysse! El! El!"

"Ed? Al? What are you doing?" questioned Elysse from behind, carrying a plate of assorted cookies in one hand, a glass of milk in the other, and another glass of milk on top of her head. Edward jumped and turned around, making Elysse giggle.

"El, scare-" he paused and took the glass of milk off her head. "Never mind...but I'm not drinking the milk!"

He grabbed Elysses hand, nearly spilling the cookies, and dragged her his and Als room. He closed the door behind them, making sure that no one was avesdropping. Elysse settled the plate of cookies and the glass of milk on the table; she sat down and faced her brothers.

"Isn't this place big!" she asked, munching on a double fudge cookie. The servants are nice too!"

Edward set the glass of milk on the table, pushing it as far away as possible from him.

"Not now El! Al and I need to tell you something..." complained Edward, now annoyed that Elysse was shoving the glass of milk back towards him.

"Drink it. I didn' make that trip all the way downstairs just so I could see you turn your nose up at it. What is it?" asked Elysse, finishing her cookie, and now eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Haven't you noticed anything about that Sarah?" asked Al, staring longingly at the cookies.

Elysse paused, her cookie mid way to her mouth. She set the food down.

"Hmm...yeah, she acts strange...why the heck in the world will she be searching for something in the dark? And why FORCE us to go to a stupid ball? And why put me in a room that has pink? And why grab my hand like its--" Elysse rambled on.

"Of course! She's rude!" said Elysse.

"Exactly!" said Edward.

"Did you two notice alchemical energy before you ran into the castle?" Al asked.

"I could've sworn that alchemy made the rainstorm because the forecasters are NEVER wrong in Amestris!"

"Nope. Zip. Nada. Didnt see a thing!" Edward answered.

"By the way, I also feel like Im being watched in my room..." Elysse added on. "And I hate pink. Can I sleep here?"

"Fine! But...but youre sleepin' on the floor!" Edward commanded.

"Wow, that's a nice way to treat your twin..." She walked out the room and came back draggin the entire mattress; she began to setup her bed beside Edward's.

Hours passed by and it was now 12 o'clock. Edward and Elysse werestill awake. Edward was reading a book he picked off the shelf provided in the room, and Elysse was writing yet another letter. Patricia didn't seem to have gotten the last one. Edward suddenly threw the book away.

"That book is non-sense! I'm going to sleep..." He turned off the lamp, which was the only light that was left.

"Edward! I'm still doing something!" Elysse shouted and turned the light back on.

Edward groaned, and turned it off. Elysse flipped the switch back on. Then they began to fight over the lamp. Alphonse just sat to the side, and sighed. Meanwhile, Patricia was in the secret annex in the wall, listening in to their conversation. Suddenly, the connection cut off again.

"Damn, the brothers must have put a spell on that room that keeps on cutting off the connection. And Miss Elric is in there too! She'll pay" Patricia became fed up with her original self, and changed into the figure of Sarah.

Long ago back then, when the knife had pierced through her hand, Patricia began to the have the fun of sticking knives in her hands. At age twelve, she got curious at what would happen if she stuck a knife through her heart. Evidently, she killed herself. The homunculus Envy had convinced her parents into performing human transmutation, and Equivalent Exchange took them away into the Gate. Envy fed red stones into the grotesque form of Patricia, and she became a homunculus named Revenge. She wandered around Amestris for three years, occasionally going back to her dusty house. Then, on one trip, she received the letter from Elysse, and instantly knew where to find her. Patricia built a castle with alchemy, and had been patiently awaiting for Elysse to arrive. It was still unknown how she was able to change shapes like Envy, age at the same time, AND surprisingly do alchemy, even though she was not like her little brother Wrath, who had that boy Edward's limbs. But all Revenge knew was that she was not like her other brother and sister homunculi, following orders under their master. She was independent, strong willed, and determined to find revenge on Elysse Elric.

----------

Wow! Another exciting adventure of **_Yumizuki_**, correcting the chapter! Nice work! Please review!


	5. Learning Won't Learn

-------------

Learning Won't Hurt, Chapter Five

-------------

Disclaimer: Yes, yes! Corrected! Yumizuki is been working so hard but I might not get these chapters corrected for Yumizuki is being banned from the computer, which is sad. Oh well, it's ok. She'll be on sometime trying to correct these and I think she needs rest so ya'h.

-------------

All through the night and into the wee morning hours, the only lamp in the room went on, off, on, off, on, and off in that repeated pattern. Finally, Edward gave up, alchemized a blindfold for himself, and went to sleep snoring. Elysse, pleased with the outcome, continued to do whatever she needed to do, but ended up falling over and sleeping. Meanwhile, Revenge was up all night coming up with plans to kill the three Elrics. Why not kill the brothers too, if she already had to kill Elysse? Elysse and her brothers shared the same blood, and by sharing the same blood, they shared Elysses bloodand Revenge **HATED** any cell of Elysse. But it was odd how it was her fault that she stabbed and killed herself She had already ordered the servants in the house to make preparations for the royal ball. Patricia soon realized that it was seven o'clock in the morning, so she changed back into Sarah and opened the door of the three Elrics room. She found the twins sleeping on the ground snoring and Al just sitting in the corner, unable to go to sleep because he was armor. She alchemized a whistle and blew into it hard.

"Holy Shi-!" Elysse shouted, rolling over, and kicking Al by accident, knocking off his head.

"Damn-!" Edward screamed, literally jumping higher than his height.

He saw Sarah in the room, grabbed a blanket and covered him self-up. "WTF? What are you doing in our room! I'm still in my boxers you know!"

"Oh, my apologies. I was just checking if you were awake and I guess I was wrong so I blew the whistle. After you all get dressed, please come down to the dinning room. We have breakfast waiting." With that, Sarah left.

Elysse just grabbed her stuff and left, going to her room. Edward closed the door and started changing.

"_Okay, so its a royal ball, psh! Better get something nice to wear anyways_" Elysse thought.

"What, to wear..." Elysse now thought out loud.

She was extremely annoyed at picking out what to wear in the mornings. Which is why she always wore** ONE **pair of the same clothing everyday. And every night she always alchemized them clean.

"Why get so complicated with how you dress?" Sighing, she dug into her shoulder bag looking for the skirt that Peter had made for her the **ONLY** other pair of clothing other than her white form-fitting polo shirt, black low-rise pants, and the signature cloak that her twin wore.

Suddenly four women servants appeared out of the closet. "The CLOSET! What the--! shouted Elysse. "Were you in the closet the entire freakin night Who the fudge put you there! Are you guys perverted or something or are you trying to--"

The four servants ignored her, and advanced toward her. One of the house cleaners was holding a pink dress with extra lace and ruffles over the chest, arms, skirtbasically everywhere and Elysse hated pink and lace and ruffles.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not wearing that thing! BLOODY MURDER!" Elysse hollered, as she began to back away.

Unfortunately, the servants tackled her, unceremoniously ripped off her clothes, and stuffed Elysse into the dress. There was also a scream heard from Edward and Al's room. Elysse was sure it was Edward's scream.

"Let me guess...he has those 'gentlemen servants' right?" asked Elysse, her hair messed up, and the dress hanging oddly in some places.

The servants nodded, combed Elysses hair into a neat bun, and straightened her dress. A few moment later everyone, except the servants, were sitting at the table eating breakfast (Well, Al doesn't really eat breakfast so yea...) Edward kept playing with his tie on his tuxedo, and attempting to loosen it. Elysse was also trying to fix the huge bow on the back of her dress. Both twins glared at Al who had no problems at all with just his loincloth.

"So, do you three know how to dance?" asked Sarah.

The three Elric's looked at each other, and sweatdropped.

"Eh..." they looked back at Sarah, faces pulled into a fake smile. "Yeah, yeah...we, we know how to dance...heh, heh..."

"What...kind of dance?" she asked, her eyebrows twitched up in an arc.

Elysse replied, "Free Style the Elric and Grandpa and Neighbors Way" Ignoring the disgusted look on Sarahs face, a happy memory played its way into her mind.

-Flashback-

"Okay, Okay, kids I'm gonna play the music now!" Peter cheerily called.

He pressed a button on the stereo, and loud classical music played. "Um...Grandpa? How do we dance?" Al asked, shuffling his feet.

"Lets try this!" Elysse stepped to one side.

And this again She stepped to the other side. Pretty soon, Edward and Al were catching up. Peter found it amusing, but boring at the same time, so he came out onto the dance floor, and started doing disco moves. They all started laughing. The moves became wilder, and then without knowing it, the four were jumping on the furniture, and sliding on their knees. The doorbell rang, and Edward ran up to answer it. A cross neighbor was at the door. The music abruptly stopped it was Mrs. Marsh, the grumpiest person on the entire block.

"Heh heh, can I help you?" Ed asked, sweatdropping heavily.

Elysse blushed deep red. She had been sliding down a banister. Mrs. Marsh angrily frowned, then, randomly jumped into the house, and started doing the robot. Peter began to catch flies, but snapped out of it. Al turned the music back on. Soon, the neighbors heard the ruckus, and all began to join in, inviting themselves in. There were dance styles ranging from hula to tap to hip-hop, and everyone had a great time until the cops came to break up the loudness of it all.

-End Flashback-

Sarah said with a smile on her face, "Oh! Well, I thought you know how to dance in ballroom dancing style."

The Elric's fell anime style and yelled, with four arms out of them (like in the manga), "No! No effing way!"

"Oh wellfollow me anyways..." The Elrics reluctantly followed her and they were soon on the dance floor.

"The Ball Room is big, isn't it, Brother?" asked Al, and Edward nodded.

"Now, you two" she pointed to Edward and Elysse, pulled them close together and put them in dancing position. "There..."

Elysse looked at Edward's hand on her waist, glared at Edward and whispered, "Don't get any funny ideas where your hands going to go or youre going to be six feet under...and **NOBODY** will be able to find you six feet under" Edward only sweatdropped, knowing his sisters threats always came true.

"Here we go!" cheered Sarah, and she walked over to the piano, and began to play Chopins Nocturne in D minor, with Al standing beside the piano, bored.

Edward and Elysse did not know what to do. "Come on guys, dance!" Sarah called, still smiling and playing the piano non-stop.

Edward and Elysse just began to ballroom dance in the best way they could. Every five seconds, Ed or Elysse would step on each others toes, and they would grimace in pain. A few minutes later the song "The Hamster Dance" by Hampton the Hamster started playing on the speaker, everyone stopped and sweat dropped.

"Wha..." Sarah faintly said. "Ill be right back. The servants might be playing with the old CD tracks again" Revenge did a fake laugh and ran off, cursing under her breath. "Damn-!"

There was an invisible transmutation circle in the floor already, which would automatically kill Edward and Elysse if they crossed the true dead centre of it but **ONLY** if classical music was playing. And it just happened to be that "The Hamster Dance" was playing when they crossed the center. The three Elrics looked at each other then at the speaker.

"Well, she didn't say anything about stopping..." Elysse whispered

Edward replied, "Right..." Suddenly, the three Elrics started dancing Free Style the Elric and Grandpa and Neighbors Way.

Seeing that the servants were observing them, Elysse and Ed quickly got into ballroom dancing formation, which was very odd, since the music was not classical.

"Oh, you really want it that way?" shouted Elysse as Edward stopped.

"What can I say, you do suck at dancing!" Edward laughed and received a slap.

"Oh, really? Fine!" Elysse cried, and started navigating Edward around in circles.

Edward had no choice but to do so because he was smaller than his sister.

"How do you like it now, pipsqueak?" The servants who were watching started laughing.

"WHO ARE YOU..." Ed started, but was interrupted by Elysse as she whispered, "Shut up and just dance... The Hamster Dance isn't on anymore!"

But Edward didn't shut up for long, "How the hell, do we dance without music!" They began fighting again, with Elysse stepping on Edward's foot, and Edward tightening his grip so Elysse's hand could get crushed.

"How do you like it now? I've got automail on!" The servants roared with laughter at the two youths antics.

Elysse was fighting against the pain of the automail, so she ended up dipping Edward and saying, "I could careless against your freakin automail, pipsqueak!"

Sarah jogged back in and breathlessly said, "I finally turned..." She began catching flies at what she saw.

Elysse, a girl, dipping her twin brother? No way. The servants cheered and left as Sarah called, "Please, go do your work!"

With Elysse still dipping Edward, many voices started at once. "What amazing pose!" cried Sarah, with false amazement.

From past experiences in their childhood, she could not believe that Elysse even had the strength to dip her brother. Elysse lost balance and fell on Edward, "Oh, god...Edward germs!" Then, Ed and Elysse began fighting again for no apparent reason.

Al thought that now would be a good time to just look like a still piece of armor, standing by the piano.

"I have never seen a girl dipping a boy!" cheered Sarah, interrupting the fight.

Edward and Elysse looked at each other with disgusted faces and took one-step back from each other.

"I'm sure you'll be ready for tomorrow's ball!" She left the room.

"B-but I thought we were leaving today!" Ed shouted, as servants hauled him and Al back to his room.

"Somethings wrong here she said we could leave today..." Elysse muttered, the same thing happening to her.

-------------

Review or die! Just kidding, don't kill me T.T, ah well, Lol! Anyways! Please review, now I must shut up! Yay!


	6. Capture and Escape

--------

Capture and Escape, Chapter Six

--------

Getting ready for the ball was a tad easier the next day. Al already had well more like was assigned a dancing brunette partner named Mina, who was wearing a bright green dress. Mina was Sarah's most trustworthy servant, and it was fortunate that she was brave enough to dance with Al. Apparently, Sarah had invited basically all her friends, and her mansion was teeming with strangers that the Elrics had never known. There was a bald corpulent man literally round as a basketball, and woman with waist-length wavy hair. Al double checked a lady who looked in fact like his mother, but he shook aside the idea, and continued dancing with Mina. Next to the lady with wavy hair was a blonde man with short hair, but it was spiked in an attractive fashion. The two eldest Elrics were still looking for partners. Elysse was up on the balcony beside the stairs, glancing at the women with wavy hair, and particularly at the corpulent man.

"Theres something about them I still don't get" Elysse muttered. "Somethings fishy and I think I've heard of them they're called they're called"

But Elysse couldn't think of the name. Sarah had been spying on Elysse the entire time from the shadows. "Hmm...she knows about Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Envy. Damn, Thank God I put that Be fuddle Spell on the area"

Edward was walking up the stairs, but did not notice Elysse. As soon as he got up, he saw a girl with blonde hair in a bun wearing a red dress, but looking away from him, trying to find someone to dance. He walked up to her.

"Miss, can I-" the young woman crashed into him as she turned around and soon, they found themselves on the ground.

Elysse turned to the young man whose blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, and cried, "Oh dear, are you alright, Sir? I'm really sor-"

The man turned to her. It was Edward. "Ed! I-" she paused and looked away blushing.

"Elysse...you...look amazing!" Edward said also blushing.

"Man I'm starting not to regret having those people dress us every morning! I guess they finally didn't make you wear pink and ruffles today!" Elysse gave Edward a hand as they both got up to their feet.

"Yea so, Al's having fun with his dancing partner?" asked Elysse.

"I guess maybe not his partner" replied a smiling Ed.

An 'ouch!' came from Al's direction, as Al stepped on Mina's foot again. He couldnt help it if his armor was clumsy. Elysse turned back to Edward and grabbed his hands.

"Come on!" she said going down the stairs. "We don't have any partners except us again"

Edward followed and they began to dance. As they were dancing with as little contact as possible, Ed whispered, "That fat man and that lady who looked like our mother, theres something wrong with them but they left the ballroom"

"You' re right" Elysse replied. "That blonde man too, Sarah left too, I just can't think of the name for them, Oh yes-"

But before she could answer, a loud noise was heard as the front door burst open. Sarah flew in and transformed into Patricia, just as the four suspicious people Ed and Elysee spotted split up, surrounding Elysse. Now, the blonde hair man had long green spiky hair. Everyone was screaming, and Edward and Al tried to help their sister, but were caught by the fat man. The two women dragged Elysse to Patricia. Al and Edward started running forward to the evil mistress but was stopped by all four of her henchmen.

"Let her go, lady!" shouted Edward struggling against the man with palm tree hair. "Actually hey palm tree dude! Let me go! Its Envy, you f-!"

"Don't you remember, Full Metal Pipsqueak?"

"ENVY! Bro-Brother!" Al screamed against the lady who looked his mother. "They're the homunculi! There was a spell on this room that made us forget who they were! This lady is Sloth!" Al pointed at the woman attacking him.

"Shut up, Full Metal! If you move one inch...your twin sister here dies!" Patricia pointed a gun at Elysse's head.

The two Elrics narrowed their eyes on Patrica. The fat man, Gluttony, was drooling, and Lust, the lady with wavy hair, slapped him.

"Alright! Patricia! I'll come with you..." Elysse paused, and glanced at the scene.

Sloth was inside Al, controlling his every move, Envy was choking Ed, and Lust and Gluttony were standing next to her. Everyone from the ballroom had disappeared.

**"BUT NO ONE GETS HURT!" **she shouted. "What the h- in the world are you, now? Patricia? A homunculus? I didnt know you died"

"Yes I am, best friend!" Patricia teased and turned to Edward and Al. "You, Edward and trash can! We'll be at The Forbidden Tower!" Patricia disappeared with the homunculi and Elysse.

"Why did she leave us alone?" Ed pondered aloud, and turned to Al, who was in chibi form. "Dude, whats wrong?"

"She called me 'Trash Can'"

Ed fell anime style.

---------

Shoving Elysse into a corner of an empty room in the Forbidden Tower, Patricia roughly said, "Here's how it's going to work...I'll give you one minute to run, but if any of my homunculi friends catch you, it's game over"

"Wait, can I ask a question?" Elysse asked, eyeing the homunculi.

"Well, you just asked one, but I guess I'll let you go" Patricia rolled her eyes. "Are you the leader of the homunculi?"

"Out of this motley group yes, but in general no" Patricia sneered.

Envy had anime anger marks all over his head. "I just answered two freakin questions! Now butt off! The race starts now!"

Elysse ran for her life, and she soon encountered Patricia's room. She rushed around, saw Patricia's closet, and knew she needed appropriate clothing other then a dress and high heels.

"Ohh!" Elysse dug into Patricia's closet, grabbed her black pants, white shirt, a red coat, and quickly put them on after taking the dress off.

"She confiscated my CLOTHES? That pervert!" She then began to dig in Patricia's shoe closet trying to find her trust boots.

"Ah ha!" she found them and ran out of Patricia's room after shoving her feet in.

----------

Ed figured that Elysse was in trouble, and deciding not to take chances of getting lost in the mansion, he ran outside with Al to find a car sitting there in front of him. Now, he was having issues with the car.

"Start already! You stupid car!" Edward shook the wheel violently, nearly wrenching it off.

"Here, Brother" Al giggled as he started the car 'properly'.

"Oh! Thanks Al!" Edward sarcastically laughed, and tore off in the direction of the highest tower.

-----------

"Whoa!" Elysse jumped out of the way, as Lust attacked with her fingernails.

She crashed into Patricia's second bedroom door. "Hmm...I wonder why Patricia would keep a room in The Forbidden Tower. Why would she keep TWO freakin rooms?"

The young blonde girl ignored what she had said and tore down the hall, just as Lust began chasing her again.

------------

"I hope were not too late..." Edward got out of the car and ran into a door in the mansion, and up the stairs to The Forbidden Tower.

"Wait, Brother!" Al followed.

Elysse ran out of the hall and down the stairs not noticing Edward and Al until she crashed into them. "Ed! Al!" she shouted with happiness.

"Get them!" commanded Patricia, who was actually disguised as Lust.

Edward made part of his arm a blade and was about to stab Patricia, but was interrupted by Elysse.

"Hey! It is time for some singing! Yeah!" the young blonde girl shouted.

She trapeezed over to Al and Ed, and stuck headsets on them. Al stayed silent and Edward sweat dropped and made a...'-.-'...face.

"Get over here, bro!" Elysse spoke into the headset she had on.

While running around, she had stolen these from the music room. She grabbed Edward.

"Just try and sing anything alright!" she whispered into his ear.

"You don't know how to sing!" Edward whispered back.

"Oh? Well if you want to get out of here then at least cooperate!" whispered Elysse; she then turned to the rest of the audience, which of course, were the homunculi.

She gave Al the signal to open some of the doors as Edward and her distracted the idiots.

"Here we go!" Elysse said with a smile.

Patricia narrowed her eyes but then enjoyed as she began to hear the wonderful duet.

-----------

**"I'll Never Tell" **

_**Elysse:**_

_**This is the man that I plan to entangle**_

_**Isn't he fine?**_

_**My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle**_

_**Vengeance was mine**_

_**But I'm out of the biz**_

_**The name I made I'll trade for his**_

_**The only trouble is...**_

_**I'll never tell**_

Edward struggled to find the right words and soon came up with nothing so he just said whatever popped in his head.

_**Edward:**_

_**She is the one she's such wonderful fun**_

_**Such passion and grace**_

_**Warm in the night when I'm right**_

_**In her tight--**_

_**embrace,**_

_**Tight embrace**_

_**I'll never let her go**_

_**The love we've known can only grow**_

_**There's just one thing that--**_

_**No.**_

_**I'll never tell**_

Edward and Elysse split up and began to curse each other. What else could they say?

_**Both: **_

_**'cause there's**_

_**Nothing to tell**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**He snores**_

_**Edward:**_

_**She wheezes**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**Say "housework," and he freezes**_

_**Edward:**_

_**She eats these Skeezy cheeses**_

_**That I can't describe**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**I talk,**_

_**He breezes**_

_**Edward:**_

_**She doesn't know**_

_**What please is**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**His penis got diseases**_

_**From a chumash tribe**_

Edward slapped his forehead. "Pervert"

_**Both:**_

_**The vibe gets kind of scary**_

_**Edward: **_

_**Like she thinks I'm ordinary**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**Like it's all just temporary**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Like her toes are kind of hairy**_

_**Both:**_

_**But it's all very well**_

_**'Cause, god knows,**_

_**I'll never tell**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**When things get rough**_

_**He just hides behind his Buffy**_

_**Now look, he's getting huffy**_

_**'Cause he knows that I know**_

Edward got very mad and started cursing her again. This was actually fun, cursing each other within a song

_**Edward:**_

_**She clings,**_

_**She's needy**_

_**She's also really greedy**_

_**She never--**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**His eyes are beady**_

_**Edward:**_

_**This is my verse,**_

_**Hello? She--**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**Look at me!**_

_**I'm dancin' crazy!**_

Elysse started dancing and Edward sweat dropped. Edward joined in and they soon start to do the tango and quick step. They soon ended up by a near by door where Al was outside waiting for them and listening to the song. Al had also started up the car. The homunculi had all closed their eyes some out of pure boredom.

_**Both: **_

_**You know**_

_**Edward: **_

_**You're quite the charmer**_

_**Elysse: **_

_**My knight in armour**_

_**Edward: **_

_**You're the cutest of the scoobies**_

_**With your lips as red as rubies**_

_**And your firm yet supple--**_

_**Tight embrac**_

They danced again and were 4ft away from the door.

_**Elysse:**_

_**He's swell**_

_**Edward:**_

_**She's sweller**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**He'll always be my feller**_

_**Edward: **_

_**That's why I'll never**_

_**Tell her that I'm petrified**_

_**Elysse: I've read this tale**_

_**There's wedding**_

_**Then betrayal**_

_**I know there'll come the day**_

_**I'll want to run and hide**_

They started to walk forward each other and once they reached each other, they held hands, tricking the others to say "Aw"

_**Both:**_

_**I lied**_

_**I said it's easy**_

_**I've tried**_

_**But there's these fears I can't quell**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Is she looking for a pot of gold?**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**Will I look good when I've gotten old?**_

_**Edward **_

_**Will our lives become too stressful**_

_**If I'm never that successful?**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**When I get so worn and wrinkly**_

_**That I look like David Brinkley**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Am I crazy?**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**Am I dreamin'?**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Am I marrying**_

_**A demon?**_

The eldest Elric's put on disgusted faces and soon faded away.

_**Both:**_

_**We could**_

_**Really raise the beam**_

_**In makin' marriage a hell**_

_**So, thank god,**_

_**I'll never tell**_

_**I swear**_

_**That I'll never tell**_

_**Edward:**_

_**My lips**_

_**Are sealed**_

_**Elysse:**_

_**I take the fifth**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Nothing to see,**_

_**Move it along**_

The two eldest Elrics ran to the door and looked back at the enemies asleep.

_**Both:**_

_**I'll never**_

_**Tell!**_

Edward and Elysse took the headsets off and threw it in the air, running out the door and away, followed by Al. Patricia and the homunculi were snoring, dead asleep from boredom.


	7. Crash

Crash, Chapter Seven

------------

Disclaimer: Hi there! You are now reading chapter seven! I hope you will like it! Other than that, please review!

------------

"Come on guys, get in the car!" Edward shouted, and hopped in, slamming the door so fast that his blonde braid was nearly caught in it. He was followed by Al and Elysse. He rammed the keys in and started the car, driving off to leave the sleeping villains there to rot like corpses. Fifteen minutes later, the Elysse looked ahead of Edward and saw something strange in the middle of the road.

"Ed, stop for a second," commanded Elysse. What the heck was that? It looked like…

"We're fine..." replied Edward, but he finally caught sight of the white figure and was about to run over it. "Oh SNAP!" He turned the wheel, making the car flip over, and blacked out along with Elysse. Al could not black out, as he was armor, but felt a large dent in his right arm. The white figure floated off, snickering, as it changed back into Envy.

Elysse awoke from the crash and found her self lying on the road. She believed that she had been thrown out of the car after they crashed…wherever they crashed. Al was scratching his head and looked around for any sign of his brother and sister. He finally found Elysse, and clanked over to her.

"Sister, are you alright? Where's Ed? I got crushed a bit!" the armor asked.

"Oh dear, let me fix that for you…" Elysse drew Ed's alchemy circle on Al's dented arm, and pressed it. She cursed under her breath for not being able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle, but it was worth it…she didn't want to go through what Ed and Al suffered. Al's arm healed, and he moved it around.

Al commented, "Maybe you should draw alchemy circles on your palms so you can clap your hands like us…"

"Good idea…" Elysse alchemized a Sharpie from the ground, and drew Al and Ed's alchemy circles on both of her palms.

"Better now, Al? Good. But speaking of Ed? I...I do not know...or...oh no! Ed! Ed...EDWARD!" she shouted hysterically and ran to the car. Edward's hand was sticking out and blood was leaking out from under the car itself. "Al! Help me turn the car over!" Elysse started pushing. Al came and helped, as soon as the car was on its feet once again they both ran to Edward. Ed's non-auto-mail leg had a big cut and you can see part of the bone. He was losing a lot of blood. Elysse shoved Edward's hair out of his face. "Ed? Edward...come it's me Elysse...wake up! You are a big boy now! Wake up" Elysse gently shook Edward and he twitched and moaned a little because of his injury.

"Whew..." sighed Al and Elysse horrified.

"Come on; let's get him in the car Al. We need to get some help. I don't know where, but we'll find a place…" That type of planning was very unlike Elysse, but it was an emergency…life or death. Elysse opened the car's front door and closed it after she sat down and started the car. The metal armor carried his brother to the car and laid him down on the seat. Elysse turned her head a little and glanced at Edward and Al. She paused, thought, and then said, "Yo, Alphonse. I think you should drive for now. I'll take care of the injured pipsqueak..." Elysse teased. Edward's eyelids popped open.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQEAK THAT CAN GET CRUSHED BY A...AH!" the young blonde, Edward screamed in pain and agony as he held his bleeding leg. He got out of the car to stretch, and then go back to beat up his twin. "I'll be back..." But his vision was becoming more blurry with every step he took.

"Brother, s-stop! Don't move you're injured!" Al shouted, getting out of the car as well.

"Ed!" Elysse opened the car door and ran out.

"Sweet...dreams..." Edward's vision was turning around in circles. He lost his balance and fainted. Luckily, Elysse caught him.

"He's so heavy!" whined Elysse. Unintentionally, she added, "Why did you guys screw up when you were kids!"

Al froze, and Elysse knew she had said words of a knife. She whimpered, "S-sorry…A-Al…I really didn't mean it…"

Fortunately, Al was one who forgave easily. But he just said, "It's all right. But remember sister, 'In those days, we really believed the law of Equivalent Exchange to be the world's one, and only truth…' Come on, Brother's life is more important…"

Al opened the car door, and while Edward's blood dripped to the ground, Elysse carried him to the car and laid him across the seat.

"Hmm, I need cloth...and fast...ah ha!" she ran out of the car and walked over to the trunk. She opened it and grabbed two pieces of cloth and the first aid kit. She ran back inside and as she started to clean Edward's blood off, the first aid kit fell and everything inside scattered inside the car's floor. "Oh crap!" But she ignored it and tied the cloth around Edward's wound. "There, now to clean this stuff up…"

Elysse left the first aid kit in the backseat of the car in case she would be needing it to clean Edward's wound again. She walked over to the trunk to get a water bottle and then ran back inside the car. Al, seeing everyone was ready, drove off.

----------

Sorry it was so short folks! Please review! Oh yes and for you that was wondering what did the song looked like? I made a music video out of it Edward and Winry. just go to www. youtube .com and you'll find it, if you search my name which is BraveKagome


	8. Wrong Turn

Wrong Turn, Chapter Eight

-------------

Edward's wound started to bleed through the cloth and Elysse was force to check on it again. "Doing ok there Al?" asked Elysse, taking the cloth off and cleaning Edward's wound with the first aid kit open.

"Yup, how's brother doing?" wondered Al keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just, fine" the second eldest replied. She then saw a tiny piece of glass in Edward's wound and took it out slowly, revealing it wasn't small at all, but large. Edward awoke kicking Elysse's face with his wounded leg. Ed screamed in pain and agony and held his leg.

**"Oh, my fucking god!" **cursed Elysse rubbing her face. She had enough. First Ed nearly killed himself from driving, and then walking out the car, and now he was trying to kill her. She jumped on Edward and shook him, while Al stopped the car and looked over his shoulder at them. **"You, fucking retard! Do you know how much that hurts? Huh! Huh!" **Elysse kept shaking her brother.

"Elysse, I'm sorry...I-" Edward began to speak but was interrupted by Elysse's punch.

Al gasped, and decided to intervene by grabbing Elysse. The second struggled hard enough to get out of Al's grasped. She grabbed Edward and pulled him out of the car, but realized that he was still wounded. So she pushed him back in the car.

**"You don't know how much pain you gave me you bastard!"** she got in and tied the cloth back on, got out and closed the door and started to walk off.

Edward got out of the car and trembled to Elysse, putting his hand on his shoulder she stopped. Edward began to shout, **"You don't punch your older brother! You hear tha-" **Elysse turned to Edward and slapped him. **"Shut up! You're not mom and dad! And you're only a few minutes older than me!"**

The eldest tried punching his sister but was stopped by her hand. Al would've stopped them earlier if they weren't fighting so fast. Elysse's eyes were wild with hysteria as she grabbed Edward's shoulders and pushed him toward the car. Elysse pushed Edward into the car as hard as she can and slammed the door.

Edward hit his head on the seat, and screamed, **"Oh, crap! What's your problem Ely-" **Elysse, however, made a threatening gesture, and Ed stopped. Elysse got in the car and started it. "You coming Al?" she said in an upset voice. "I'm driving now!" Al slowly got in and kept silent, for he did not want to be punished by his older sister. How smart could he be?

Elysse started to drive and thirty minutes passed. "Elysse..." Edward sighed."I'm...I'm really sorry for kicking you in the face...it...it was an accident..." he finished with a soft sigh.

"It's alright…" Elysse replied cheerfully. Her mood swings were terrible, but deep down, she was a kind person.

Suddenly, a knife and blade broke the glass of the windshield, barely missed Elysse, and fell short of Edward. Al looked around and spotted something under a tree, the shade didn't revealed the person's face but when it came out they all knew who she was...Patricia...Robertson...Elysse turned to Edward. The three Elric has gotten out of the car and Patricia started to count. Elysse grabbed Edward; Edward put his right arm around his sister's shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT! How the hell did she find us? **(Oh, by the way, Hazel, I'd advise you to bump the rating on this up to "T" or even "M" for cussing…) **Come on, Al!" shouted Elysse and they ran as fast as they could. Before Al and Ed could ask anymore questions about counting or Patricia, she rambled, "It's Patricia's hide and seek, she counts to fifty and tries to find us after…it's dangerous…I played it before, and went home with two cuts on my leg…"

Edward suddenly twisted around, which made Elysse stop.

"Where's Al?" he asked.

"Oh god...I think he took the wrong turn...I hope he's ok...He'll be fine…he's armor…" replied Elysse. Edward's wound started to open, and he fell hard.

"Come on, Edward. We can't stop!" Elysse grabbed her brother and started to run. Edward was hobbling at the max.

Shink! Elysse heard a familiar noise. It was Patricia's weapons…Knives...and with a look behind her, she saw that they were coming for Edward. Thank god she had drawn those circles earlier… Throwing Ed in front of her, Elysse clapped her hands and made a wall.

"Ah!" Elysse fell to the ground, for she had been hit from behind. A long cut ran along her waist. The knife disappeared once it made contact with the ground. Edward, hobbling around the wall, turned to his sister and fell to his knees, trying to make her sit up.

"Elysse...Elysse! Are you alright!" Edward asked in terror.

Tears were streaming down her face. "Yes..." she breathed in and exhaled it out. "Patricia put some poison on the knife...It's a tracking knife too! It was coming for me…not you! Ah!" Elysse could not take it anymore.

"Elysse, you can't give up!" Edward carried Elysse and began to run.

"But Ed, your leg! It's-" Elysse.

Edward interrupted, "I don't care Elysse, as long as you're safe!"

Edward hoisted his sister a little better on his shoulder, and kept running. Soon, he saw Al clanking down a cross in the alley.

"Al!" Elysse cried.

"Brother, Sister!" Al called, and a little too cheerfully for such a serious situation. Then, BOOM! Another metal body crashed into the first "Al".

"You imposter! That's mean! You hurt my feelings!" the real Al yelled. "Envy, you baka! You…"

Alter-Al smirked, and turned into Patricia. The real Al began to catch flies.

"Holy crap…Patricia…" Edward mouthed, ignoring the fact that his wound had opened again.

"Why, hello…you put us all back to sleep there, Elrics. But I'm the most powerful, as you know…" Patricia simpered. "And by the way, my name is REVENGE! Not Patricia! And REVENGE you will get!"

And Revenge pulled out her favorite knife…the knife she had used to accidentally kill herself…

--------------

Did you like it! Well, I hope you did :D. Please review!


	9. Home

Home, Chapter Nine

-------------

"Wait! Patri—Revenge! Why?" Alphonse asked, just as Patricia's knife shot out at him. She had thrown it, but had strengthened it with alchemy to make it rebound like a boomerang. Revenge caught the knife back in her hands.

"Why?" Revenge smiled, as she attacked Edward now. He blocked the attack with his automail arm, but the knife knocked the automail out of shape. Edward was shocked. He checked it quickly while dodging AND protecting Elysse, and groaned.

"Oh Fudruckers! (That's a burger shop!) Winry's gonna kill me…" He accidentally dropped Elysse…and groaned in pain.

"You asked, why, correct? Well…Miss Elric here was the one that introduced the game of stabbing knives between your fingers, right? And I was obsessed with stabbing…until one day, I stabbed myself…"

"That's no reason to take it out on me!" Elysse cried out, clenching her teeth against the pain. Reaching towards the back of her belt, she pulled out a single shot pistol that she had received from Riza Hawkeye…She remembered her saying, "One shot is all you get…"

-Flashback-

"Hey, kids!" Peter called, looking up the banister. "There are some visitors!"

"Coming, Grandpa!" Elysse pounded down the stairs, along with Ed and Alphonse. She tripped on the last step, Ed fell on top of her, and unfortunately, Alphonse fell on all of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Shorty…" a sarcastic voice that Ed hated down to his guts…

"I don't even need to look…it's Colonel A------ right?"

"And me," the second, more proper and down-to-business voice added on.

"And 1st Lt. Hawkeye, right?" Al asked. His head had rolled to the other room, so he couldn't see. But he still knew that voice.

"Woof! Woof!"

"And Black Hayate…" Ed and Alphonse said together.

Moments later, everyone was settled in the living room, with Black Hayate, Riza, and Roy sitting on couches opposite Peter, Elysse, Ed. Al had to get a separate chair for himself. Then, a mass conversation of voices started, with Elysse being introduced to Riza, Roy, and Hayate, Ed getting pissed off at the Colonel, the story of meeting Peter, and etc.

Riza and Elysse left the room for "feminine" chatting. Elysse found Riza actually quite nice, despite her cold outlook. And she was someone she could trust. Soon, Elysse found herself pouring out everything that happened in her past years to Riza.

"I'm sorry those happened…" Riza soothed.

"I'm fine, really. I just have a jerk twin who's full of airs, and a younger brother who lost his body…but I'm fine…really…" Elysse replied.

Shouts from the living room started, with Colonel Mustang yelling, "Fullmetal's girlfriend is his sister!" repeatedly.

Then Ed shouted back, "Mustang married Hawkeye!" repeatedly. Black Hayate started barking, and Riza sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for a minute…" Riza took out her shot gun, and shot into the living room three times. All fell silent. "Men are like dogs…dumb, but trainable…"

Elysse giggled, and noticed Riza blushing, even after Ed said that Colonel Mustang Riza married. "You married Mr. Colonel Mustang, right?"

Riza blushed fiercely, and muttered, "Yes, but we technically aren't allowed to be a couple. There's no fraternizing between military members. It's a law…And it's hard to keep it secret too…but we have great military friends, Fury, Havoc, Armstrong, Ross, Bloche, Hu—no…, Sheska, Falman, and Breda…You've met them before, when you came to our office. They keep the secret for us. But if King Bradley knows, that's one shot…But go ahead and tell Ed and Al and Peter…they might already know that though, from the others…"

She continued, "Many things, in life, Elysse, are one shot. Ignore the pun about me as a shooter for a second. Life itself is one shot. Breaking a porcelain vase is a one-shot…Homunculi killing your friends are one shot…" Riza was pained when she though of Maes Hughes, who had been killed by Envy. "And new lives born are one-shots…"

Elysse thought a minute, and two things dawned on her, "Miss Riza, surely you're not…"

Riza smiled gently, and patted her stomach. "Yes, I am… Roy doesn't know yet…but they're triplets…Two girls, one boy. I'm going to plan a fake sick leave later on…just so I can hide my stomach…"

"What're their names?"

"We're still thinking, but they might be: Rena, meaning Song for the first girl who is born. Rhea, a Greek Titan name for the second girl born. And Ray, a name for sunlight for the boy. Roy says that he plans on having a girl with me, but I know two things: 1. He doesn't care which gender, as long it's a child. 2. He obviously doesn't know I'm pregnant…"

They laughed, and as they did so, Ed and Mustang were at it again. Apparently, Al and Peter and Black Hayate were the commentators for the verbal match.

"And Roy Mustang starts it out!" Peter shouted.

"Yo momma was so black, that…Hey! Where'd she go!" Roy cracked out.

"Don't say things about my mom! You DID it with Riza, I know you did!" Ed screamed.

"We're not even going out, fool!"

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me, Elysse…" Riza took out her gun, and shot in the room six times. She checked the gun. "Shoot, one bullet left. It won't be any good if there's a battle within that room…" So she handed it to Elysse. Elysse's eyes widened. She had never been trusted with a gun before.

"One shot, Elysse. Use it wisely to protect anything that's worthy to you. One shot is all you get…" Riza smiled. The fighting started up yet again, and Riza sighed deeply. She took out a rife from a bag that she had carried with her, and said, "Sorry Miss Elysse. Looks like we need to keep a guard on them. Would you like to come?"

"I'll join you later." With that, Riza fired into the living room. Elysse, thinking the second thing that she had thought about while talking about Riza's pregnancy, said out loud softly, "Life is a precious one-shot thing…anything that doesn't have a second chance, is one-shot…"

-End Flashback-

"Patricia…" Elysse softened. "You were my best friend…what have you become? You don't work under the master of homunculi, and you're the head of the homunculi. You're even in a higher position than Pride…that's King Bradley…but what are you now?" Elysse had managed a silent alchemy, and could use alchemy without the lights and sound. She alchemized the gun and bullet into more powerful objects, just in case.

Patricia's eyes slipped into a normal human's eyes for a split second, but changed back into a homunculi's right after. Elysse's compassion had worked, but only for a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Elric. But I have to kill you…" She raised her knife, and threw.

"Elysse! No!" Al and Ed shouted. But they were both pinned down to the floor by large ropes that came out of the ground.

Everything went in slow motion. Elysse pulled out the gun, aimed, and fired at the incoming knife. It went off with a deafening BANG! The bullet split the knife in two even slices, and continued heading on towards Revenge. It caught her between the forehead, where blood spattered. Using the last of her energy, Elysse unalchemized Al and Ed, and blacked out. The poison was beginning to work on her.

Before Revenge regenerated fully, Ed alchemized a hole and Al threw her in. Then they covered it. It wouldn't kill her, but it would hold her off.

"How do we take care of Elysse!" Al yelled.

"I dunno…" Ed started, but was cut off when car swerved down the alley, and screeched to a stop.

"It looks like I got here in time, you silly Alchemists!" Peter climbed out, serious looking. He motioned everyone into the car, carried Elysse in, and drove off.

"How'd you find us?" Ed asked.

"Well, that's easy Edward. I followed you as you were traveling, 'cause I missed you guys terribly. But I got lost in the crowd in town and encountered Patricia's 'pretend' mansion. There I met a house cleaning woman, she had said you were trying to save your sister from their unknown owner who turned into a monster." Peter finished smiling at the two. "And for the 'poison', it wasn't poison. That monster who attacked Elysse was tricky, making the chemical feel like a poison, and duked you guys into thinking that it was a poison."

Elysse was sleeping peacefully, and the three others softly laughed. Life truly was one shot.

A year later, everything was back to normal, well, nearly… The servants from Patricia's home were invited to serve in Peter's house, and although they weren't treated as servants, but equal members of the household, they still preferred to do regular chores…And Elysse was doing just fine. The chemical on the knife was a sleeping drug. Patricia had not intended to kill Elysse with just poison. It would've been no fun. She had planned to decrease Elysse's moral of living to the point where she was weak enough to attack. And there was no news of Patricia, which was making Elysse more uncomfortable as the days passed.

Everyone had nothing to do. The servants finished their chores, Peter was gardening again, and Elysse was soaking up the entire library again. Al also read a random book and found it boring. Everyone was staring off to space; the day was not complete. They always like Edward bothering them, telling them psychotic stories of his amazing adventures but nothing really seemed to convince them to do anything today. Edward was still lying in bed also staring off in space. He had nothing fun and exciting to do for he still had an injured leg, and he just had to live with it for a while.

Elysse got up and had courage to make everyone's day bright and cheerful. She started with the servants trying to annoy him or her, but failed. The servants were lucky they didn't get their underwear alchemized off. She then tried Peter and Al, trying to do funny dance moves but nothing else worked. She walked up the stairs into her brother's room.

"Oh, forget it!" She said slamming the door shut, and thought that the day would be better if they could both tease him about Winry.

"Oh...ok..." Edward looked around the silenced room and sighed, not bothered. Elysse left the room in a huff.

Soon, Elysse encountered a big huge door which had colorful designs in it; some how, she had never seen this door before. Roses lay on top of the old looking door. Everything was spotless and Elysse thought it would be a great idea to trash the mansion, but that would only disturb the peaceful day, so she opened the huge door and walked in.

"By Ishbal…" She looked around, it was like a theater, and it was the Ballroom. Better then Patricia's Ballroom of course. She spun around the big empty room. There were bright colored chairs and designs she never seen before. They were so beautiful to the point where one could not describe them in words. The room was ten times bigger then the library, Elysse stopped and put her posture in dancing position. She began to ballroom dance alone, smiling and laughing cheerfully. So maybe the encounter with Patricia was not all in vain…she had learned to ballroom dance after all. The sound of laughter echoed through the room but no one seemed to notice it. The young blonde-haired woman had closed her eyes while dancing and soon crashed into the piano seat falling from the other side of it and knocking it down to the ground.

"Whoops!" Elysse picked the piano seat up and put it on its proper position. "There..." She glanced at the piano, and she sat down on the seat and began to feel the piano keys. Although she had never touched a piano, she began to play "Wakare no Kyoku", or known as Chopin's Etude 10, no. 3. Elysse never felt happier in her life.

-----------

Please review!


	10. Finding My Voice

Finding My Voice, Chapter Ten

---------

Disclaimer: Wow, on my tenth chapter! Thanks for all the people that have been reviewing and reading my fanfiction! Please, I want more people reading my fanfiction even though they might flame! Lol!

---------

"I..." Elysse stooped feeling the soft keys of the piano and stood up, making her hands into fists. It was the piano playing that cleared her mind. "I...I need to tell everyone something..."

She ran out of the ballroom and into the speaker room. She began to announce "Attention, would you all please proceed down to the main entrance near the stairs please!" she finished running up to her room and packing her shoulder bag with alchemy books, stationaries, pens and pencils. She shoved her wallet into her pant's right side pocket.

Within minutes Elysse proceeded down the stairs and was now standing infront of the servants, her brothers and grandpa. They were all curious of why Elysse would be dressed up for traveling.

"What's this all about, El!" wondered Edward raising an eyebrow.

"I all, need to tell you something..." she looked up at them and continued. "Something...very...important..."

They all listened to the young blonde. "I know my brothers and I have been only here for a couple of months and well...I've been giving a lot of trouble and disturbing other people...so...I would like to travel alone..." said Elysse.

"What! Are you crazy! Edward shouted, worried.

"No! But...you can't go! An Alchemist doesn't walk alone!" Al yelled sounding like he was going to cry.

"Dear, one! Why this desicion!" worried Peter.

"I know...but...Edward! Your injured! Al, your soul is in a stupid trash can! And...and Peter! You've done so much for me and your always helping me with alchemy and history even though you aren't an Alchemist! I wanted you all to know, that I care about you and that's why I'm here...today... I know it's hard to understand but please, I have to do this! I might look like Edward in the outside but...I'm a different person in the inside...I'm...I'm..." Elysse struggled to find the right words.

"You know what? A traitor!" Edward yelled, hurting his sister's feelings.

"No...you're wrong! I'm...I'm an exploring idiot that can't even figure out one piece of an alchemy question! I might not be intelligent, can't fly! But...but I'm still independent! I'm still brave! Well, if I can't use alchemy! What can I use then! A pail of water?" Elysse started asking everyone in the main entrance.

"Elysse, but-" Edward was interrupted.

"But what! I'm a girl! This is the problem with you boys! You think you have good skills don't you, Ed! Let me start about your 'little' effing story, OK! You and Al had reasons to become a State Alchemist! I had my own reason not wanting to become an Alchemist! Making friends! But, all this traveling! I don't even think I'm making friends! I don't even think! I HAVE THE STRENGTH TO DO ANYTHING! I DON'T EVEN CARE OF WHAT I MIGHT LOOK LIKE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOU, EDWARD! ALWAYS RUNNING OFF LIKE YOUR SOME KIND OF MANIAC! I'M YOUR SISTER! I MEAN AL IS THE ONLY ONE THAT UNDERSTANDS ME, ED! IF YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING YOU'RE THE ELDEST, EVEN BY A FEW MINUTES, LEARN TO BE MATURE!" Elysse yelled at the top of her lungs.

"So, this is The End...of the three Elrics' amazing travels, Eh?" asked Edward.

"Yea..." Elysse said turning to the exit and walking out after opening the big doors. "If anyone tries to follow me…be sure to get prepared, because I'll alchemize you off the face of the Earth!" Everyone kept their eye on Elysse, watching her every movement until she disappeared into the distance.

"Brother, you're just going to let walk off like that!" asked Al, shaking his brother.

"No, Al...she's doing something for herself once...I know she'll be back. All we need to do is wait for the day she comes back...One day we will meet again…" tears started to stream down everyone's face.

"I'm gonna miss that kid!" cried Peter.

"..." Edward started to bawl his eyes out, running to the door and falling to his knees. "Elysse!" He shouted, facing his hands on the concrete ground of the mansion. He stayed that way until the next morning.

----------

Elysse's Pov

_I knew I had to do something… sealing Patricia would be hard but I know I have to do it. Her disappearance over this year has shocked me so. It's my decision...and the other thing is that I never found my real voice...the actual voice that I was looking for years. I was always shy and quiet, but when I met my brothers Edward and Al, I thought I finally found my voice. But I was wrong, I didn't want to tell them the truth...I know the truth would hurt my brothers and even Peter, the cheerful old man that is now our grandfather. I wouldn't tell the truth to anyone, and they'll have to find it out themselves..._

----------

Aww, that's sad! Lol! Please review T.T


	11. Again

Disclaimer: Hi, there! I'm back! Sorry, I didn't put the chapter up for so long!

---------------

Again, Chapter Eleven

---------------

A long time passed and there was still no trace of Elysse, nor the homunculi. Well, not exactly nothing…News was heard among the military that a blonde was running around in Ishbal, around a deserted castle, and even through the very streets, hurting military men that got in her way, and Ed and Al tried not to think about Elysse.

Well, a few major things had gone by…Al finally obtained his body back. (Ok, we're ignoring Conqueror of Shambala here…Readers, please don't kill us! Conqueror of Shambala will screw up our story!)

-Flashback-

"Brother, here's the stone!" Al called, throwing it to Ed. They were literally playing Monkey-in-the-Middle while running out the doors of the Underground City. Lust had just spiked her fingernails through Al, just missing his blood seal.

Ed caught the stone. It was made of human lives, but that was the homunculi's fault. Or, more likely, Dante, their master's fault. Al and Ed had heard prisoners being held in the Underground City, and Dante had just turned them all into the philosopher's stone once Al and Ed arrived. Suddenly, Envy popped out of nowhere and punched Ed. Ed threw it back to Al. Everything seemed to go into slow motion…

The stone was flying through the air…Dante and Lust had just attacked Al for his blood seal, and knocked his helmet off. Gluttony was diving for the stone…and Envy did not want it to break on the floor. But the stone missed all of their clutches, and hit Al's blood seal. Bright red and blue lights flashed everywhere, and when everyone opened their eyes, they found the human Alphonse naked on the floor…

When Al returned to his body, he had the body of a ten-year-old, but still retained all the memories of the past years. And with every passing day, he was starting to look more like his real age (Ok, that's all fake, but it contradicts our story!)

-End Flashback-

Jean Havoc found a permanent wife (at last!), and Fury had establishing a home along with Al for stray animals. Not only that, Fury had married Sheska too. Armstrong took a rest from the army for a year, but came back stronger in his mood string. Bloche and Ross also got married. Falman and Roy FINALLY beating Breda at chess…but by teaming up.

Ahh…the Mustang couple. Ed and Al long knew about their relationship before Riza and Roy came to visit them at Peter's, but they were just playing around. Riza had given birth to three children the day right after Elysse left to Rena, Rhea, and Ray. Roy was really surprised. He thought that Riza had gone out on sick leave because she really was sick…Anyways, thankfully, King Bradley still had no suspicions. However, everyone had suspicions on him that he was a homunculus, but that was a different thing…

At two years old, Rena, Rhea, and Ray were darn hyperactive and athletic. Rena seemed to had inherited her mother's sharp eye at aiming, and nearly took off one of the vital screws in Ed's automail. So Riza started her off with bows and arrows. In addition, she was already reading (thanks to Fury and Sheska)…Rhea made her own alchemy circle and was already practicing alchemy, and Ray had a lot of charm like his father, in addition to the cuteness of a two year old. But there was one thing that was making Riza sad…she missed the young woman Elysse. Although she had met her only a couple of times, she wished that Elysse would be there to see her three children, just as a reminder to their "One-shot chat".

Edward and Alphonse were worried and finally decided to go look for her. Besides, they needed an adventure. It was the best time of the year: Christmas. The stores were lucky, as people buying presents to give for their loved ones. However, it was not the best time of the year for Edward and Al. Oh, they remembered the time when Elysse would always play snowball fights with them and for sure, she would win. They also remembered the time when she was sick in Christmas but she did not let some cold force her to stay in bed. Instead, she went downstairs and set the Christmas tree on fire because it was near the fireplace. However, they never forget when she started to sing Christmas carols...

-Flashback-

"Deck the halls with bows of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" Everyone sang in front of the Christmas tree in the Ballroom.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, Edward's short and gay! Grandpa thinks that Edward stinks and the servants say 'Hooray!'" Elysse teased.

"What did you say?" Edward said annoyed.

"Short!" replied Elysse.

"What! I'm going to kill you, Elysse!" The eldest started chasing his sister, tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, Edward's short! Edward's short! Now his face is flat!" Elysse teased once again to the Jingle Bells theme song. Everyone started to laugh, except Ed.

-End of Flashback-

"Come on, Al" called Edward, starting to walk off into the crowd.

"Oh, uh. Coming, brother!" Al got up and ran after his brother. "You know, Ed. Brown doesn't suit you well..." Al added, looking at Ed's coat.

"Oh, Al, shut up. You've grown cockier since you got your body back…You're just trying to get me annoyed..." Ed was a little pissed that his brother was taller than him. But the effect of Elysse leaving had a huge impact on Ed. Well, they were twins, so there at least had to be a common ground for them…One time, Al caught Ed talking to himself, saying that he wished Elysse would call him 'pipsqueak' one more time.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blonde zoomed passed Ed, knocking him down. She had long blonde hair that leveled to her waist, and she was wearing a black coat that leveled to her ankles revealing her black boots. Just then, when Edward stood up a man knocked him down chasing after the blonde.

"Watch where you're going!" Ed called out. He stood up to brush himself off.

"Well, that sure was interesting…" Al muttered. "So where do we go from here? How are we gonna look for Elysse?"

"Out of the way, pipsqueak!" The girl was back; she pushed Ed out of the way and ran for her life. She took an Alchemy book out of her bag and threw it at the man but it hit Ed instead. She gasped and ran off.

"Ouch, the heck…man, that was kinda like Elysse back there…What the, hey Al...Look at this!" Edward handed the Alchemy book. It looked like the one Elysse threw at him a long time ago, but it now said 'Alchemy for the Advanced Master Individual' "There's an initial on it...E.E. What kind of initial is that?"

"Umm, Elysse Elric?" questioned Al.

"What, why would I-" Edward paused and looked over at his brother. "Did you say Elysse Elric?" the blonde asked his armor brother.

"Yea, maybe..." replied Al, with a shrug. He wasn't going to get accused for his body again.

"That's it! Al, come on!" Edward ran after the man and the girl.

----------------

Elysse ran back, passing a short idiot and another blonde that kinda looked like that idiot. She tried to ditch the man by running backwards, but it didn't work. She saw something familiar about them, but she did not turn back. She needed to run for her life. A crazy drunk perverted man was chasing her for no reason after he said, "Hey, baby. Come here to me!" She was shocked that such a drunk man could run so fast…

"Hey, wait!" Ed called out and ran after her.

"Miss, hold on!" Al followed his brother, still carrying the Alchemy book.

"Hey, come back here you stupid girl!" A man called out, and kept chasing Elysse.

"Oh, great. Three idiots chasing me!" Elysse ran into a store.

The three men came crashing into the store looking for Elysse. Then they saw her zoom out the other door.

"Ah, ha!" the man shouted and ran out, grabbing her.

"Let, go!" Elysse kicked the man off her and ran off again, leaving the man unconscious. "You're gonna harass me!"

Edward on the other hand was waiting at the other end, and once the girl was about to pass he tackled her. Pinning her to the ground, he was on top of her. However, he could not see her face that well; her long golden hair was covering it.

"I've finally caught you, Miss. Independent!" Ed said but soon realized one of his hands was touching her breast. "Ah, ya..!" he took his hands of her as soon as possible.

"Hai yah!" Elysse said, punching the pervert. "Watch it you short idiotic pervert!" Elysse pushed the boy off her and stood up, brushing her self off she brushed her hair off her face, revealing her identity. She then looked around and spotted Al. "What, the...Al?"

"Hey, Elysse!" Al said greeting her with a smile. "I got my body back!"

"Omigod! Alphonse Elric! You are soooooooooo cool!" Elysse screamed, trampling over Ed as she ran to go hug her little brother. "Wow…it's great that you got your body back! But who's this guy!" Elysse pointed to the blonde wearing a brown coat.

"That's Ed," replied Al. He had a major sweatdrop.

"Ed?" She grabbed the boy and soon realized it was Ed. "Ed! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized at how painful that black eye she gave. And they both gave each other a big hug.

"Hey, long time no see!" Ed smiled, ignoring his painful eye.

"Ed…I missed you!" Elysse got up and dragged Alphonse into the hug. They forgot about all the pain they went through in that hug, and they all cried with happiness. Elysse would need to be update on Roy and Riza and everyone else, but that would wait till later…


End file.
